Teardrops On My Guitar - Phan Fiction
by DelenaSwan
Summary: Phan Fic based on "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift, thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review :)
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

Phan Fic-

Based on "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift

Phil was sat in the lounge on his laptop, slowly scrolling through his Twitter feed. It was 4 in the afternoon and Phil was still in his pajamas. As he clicked on his interactions he heard the front door open, Dan must have come back from seeing his girlfriend. Phil had not met her yet and he wasn't sure when he was going to. Dan had been keeping her a secret from everyone for a while, he didn't want his fans to find out until he was sure. They hadn't been going out for long and Phil wondered how long they would last. He'd seen some of Dan's past relationships and a few of them hadn't lasted much longer than the one he was in, Phil wondered if he would have to stock up on ice cream if that was the case with this one.

Dan opened the lounge door and dropped down onto the sofa. When Phil looked up Dan was on his phone, smiling at whatever was on the screen. He tapped the screen a few times, smiling once more before putting his phone in his jacket pocket. Phil closed the laptop and turned to face Dan who had started to talk about his date. He seemed so happy yet Phil found that he couldn't be quite as happy for Dan as he should. Just before Dan finished his story, his ringtone started to blare out, signaling that his girlfriend wanted to talk. Dan smiled apologetically at Phil as he answered his phone, smiling again as he left the room. Once the door shut, Phil opened up his laptop again, it was still on his interaction page. He clicked on a picture someone had linked him to. It was an edit of him and Dan, their heads stuck onto the bodies of a couple from some new movie. The couple looked as if they were about to kiss and Phil sighed to himself as he turned the laptop off and decided to go film a new video instead.

A few days later as Phil was settling down to have dinner, Dan came into the kitchen. He was dressed for going out, adjusting the sleeve of the new jacket he was wearing. Phil turned back to check on the food, hoping that Dan wouldn't see that he couldn't breathe. Dan coughed nervously before he spoke,

"Hey Phil, do you think this looks ok?"

Phil turned slowly, faking a smile so that Dan wouldn't see what he was really thinking,

"It looks fine. Where are you going?"

Dan smiled almost secretively as he answered,

"We found this restaurant the other day and we thought we would try it tonight. I won't be back too late."

Phil hoped his smile looked convincing as he said,

"Oh right. Well have a good time, I'm going to edit my video after dinner so if I don't answer my phone you know why."

Phil turned back to the counter, pretending to be interested in the food once more. Dan looked at his phone and left to catch the tube to meet his girlfriend. Phil watched him go out of the corner of his eye. Even when Dan was late he walked so perfectly, not making it obvious he was in a rush, his movements almost fluid, the kind of flawless Phil wished he could be. Phil shook his head, as if he could physically remove the thoughts from his head. He would think about it later so there was no point doing it now when he did actually have a video to edit.

A few hours later, Phil was finally at the last stages of edit and was ready to upload. He didn't like to upload too late at night like Dan often did, so he had worked hard to make sure it was finished. It was a welcome distraction for him and he found some enjoyment in the process. It was just after 11 when the video was up and he decided to stay up for a while longer and reply to the masses of comments and tweets that would inevitably follow. When he was finished he looked at the clock on the computer screen, it was nearing 1 in the morning. He decided he may as well sleep, sending out a tweet promising to reply to more later on. Phil slowly changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He checked that his laptop was fully turned off and that the lights were off in the apartment before going to bed. Dan still wasn't home yet and Phil wondered how much longer he was going to be.

Phil climbed into bed and his mind was a mess of thoughts as he started to drift into sleep. He found his thoughts as usual drifting towards Dan. Dan was all Phil could think about at night. Phil couldn't exactly pinpoint when it had all started, liking Dan. He sometimes wondered if was when he first met him but another part argued it was when they started to make the first videos together. When Dan talked to him, Phil laughed because Dan was just so funny at times, the way he pronounced certain things or didn't understand some northern phrase, his reaction made Phil laugh. As they spent more and more time together, Phil found himself spending less time with his other friends. He just didn't see anyone else when he was with Dan. Phil didn't think he was in love with Dan as such until Dan hadn't gotten a girlfriend, then it hit him like a train. It had just happened one night, he had been lying there, taking in the news that Dan had found some girl when it hit him. He had never imagined after Dan's previous girlfriend that he would date for a long time. Phil had been there though the breakup and saw how bad Dan was taking it and the two of them had grown closer. Dan had joked that maybe he should give up on girls and move start on guys. Phil remembered how his heart had leapt at that and when he thought about it a part of him hoped that Dan would. Phil rolled over in bed and realised he had left his blinds open. He looked out into the London sky and was suprised to actually see a star though the London smog. Phil smiled as he pretended it was some sort of wishing star and he thought about his wish as he went to shut the blind. He knew what his real wish was and it played over and over in his head.

When Phil woke up the next morning he decided to have breakfast as he looked through the next batch of comments. He glanced at the clock, it was just after 11. He hadn't fallen asleep for a while, his mind filled with thoughts of Dan in his new clothes. Phil yawned, stretching as he walked into the kitchen. He was suprised to see Dan there, looking surprisingly wide awake. He smiled as he offered Phil some coffee. Phil smiled back, grateful for the coffee, he was going to need it for when Dan started to tell him about his latest date. They ate their breakfast in the lounge, Phil sat at the table with his laptop, Dan on the couch. They were quiet for the first few minutes, Phil concentrating on the screen in front of him. Then Dan lowered his cereal and Phil took it as the signal that he was ready to talk. As Dan started to talk to him, Phil paid attention both to Dan and the internet, hoping it would hurt less if he paid less attention. Dan had enough of Phil to break his heart and telling him about this date would add another crack to it. Dan finished his story, getting up to take his bowl into the kitchen before showering. Just when Phil thought he could take no more Dan spoke again,

" I'm so in love with her Phil. You'll understand when you meet her. I think I finally got it right."

Dan looked at Phil who had to fake yet another smile. Phil wanted Dan to leave before he could say anything else,

"That's great. If you're going to shower, don't be long. I have to shower quickly as I need to go somewhere soon, I have to get something."

Dan left the room, closing the door behind him. Phil took a deep breath and looked down. There was teardrops on his keyboard. Phil didn't realise he had been crying and hoped Dan hadn't thought he was. He heard Dan go into the bathroom, the door shutting loudly behind him. Phil looked at the teardrops on his keyboard, he couldn't bring himself to wiping them away. As he stared at them he thought about the girl, hoping she knew how lucky she was as she looked into those beautiful eyes, having everything that Phil had to live without. Phil hoped that the girl would do everything he couldn't for Dan, that she held him tight, gave Dan all her love. He was like a song that Phil kept singing and didn't know why he did, Dan appealed to him in a way that Phil didn't understand or could control. Phil wanted and needed everything that him and Dan could be. Dan was the reason for the teardrops on Phil's keyboard and Phil wondered what was going to happen next if he couldn't change the way he felt.


	2. You Belong With Me

Phan Fic-

Based on "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift

Phil was sat in the lounge, eating his way through the last of the sweets they had bought for the cinema trip that day. As he munched through a packet of Sour Patch Kids (his latest favourites) he thought about the day. He and Dan had gone to the cinema to see some new movie that Dan had been dying to see. Phil hadn't been sure but when Dan looked at him with his saddest puppy eyes, Phil couldn't say no. It had turned out to be a good film and Phil enjoyed it. He also enjoyed getting time to spend with Dan himself. Dan had been out with his girlfriend a lot in the past few weeks and Phil had missed him. He had spent many nights alone in the apartment, waiting for Dan to come back. The radio show was something he looked forward to immensely, he got to spend over two hours with Dan then. Dan's girlfriend was rarely around on Sundays, she was usually off with her friends or doing something, Phil wondered sometimes if she remembered what him and Dan actually did as she never asked them about their jobs. Phil pushed her out of his head and concentrated on the happy afternoon he'd had, the best in a while. When Dan came back into the room he had several DVDs in his hand and asked Phil if he wanted to watch them before bed. Phil smiled in reply and went to get more snacks, bouncing at the thought of getting of spend more time with Dan.

A few days later, it was a typical Tuesday night where Phil was sat in the lounge with Dan. Phil was sat on his phone trying to block out the conversation next to him. Dan was on the phone to his girlfriend, she was going off about something that Dan had said that day. Phil thought it was funny because he understood Dan's humor unlike her. Phil scrolled mindlessly through Twitter, trying to block out the banshee-like screams coming through the phone next to him. Dan shouted back a few times before looking over apologetically Phil, motioning to the phone. Phil nodded, pretending that he was fine with it. The only good thing was that they had music playing from the new sound system they had bought, it was the kind of music Dan's girlfriend didn't like. As the chorus of the song started to play another scream was heard. Dan shouted back down the phone as he left the room. When the door shut Phil breathed a sigh of relief. Dan and his girlfriend had been arguing for a few days by then. Dan would say something and she would twist it, turning everything into an argument. She never believed Dan about certain things and would judge him for tiny things from the past as she would never know Dan's story like Phil did. Phil still struggled to comprehend why they were still together. When Phil had first met her, she had seemed nice enough at first but then as time moved on he really started to dislike her. She snubbed a lot of Dan's friends , only interested in the "famous" ones, thinking that she was better than everyone else most of the time. Dan had asked Phil what he thought of her and Phil tried to be honest, saying he wasn't sure about here, but at the time Dan still believed she was the one for him and ignored Phil's advice. Now Phil wondered if Dan was regretting it.

By the time Phil went to bed, the shouting had stopped and it had gone back to the way it used to. Phil hated that Dan's girlfriend was able to do that, be able to get Dan to still love her even after everything she had done. Grateful for only that the shouting had stopped, Phil shut his bedroom door and climbed into bed. He hated to see Dan like this, sad and unsure about his choices, being hurt by someone he thought he loved. Phil wanted Dan to be happy, happy with him instead. Dan never seemed to notice him that way though , only his girlfriend ever seemed to get the looks Phil wanted. She wore short skirts whilst Phil wore t-shirts. She wore high heels whilst Phil wore sneakers. Phil imagined if they were at a school that she would be cheer captain whilst he was on the bleachers. Phil fell asleep to dreams of Dan waking up to find and find that what he has been looking for had been there the whole time with Phil.

The next morning Phil stumbled down the stairs to breakfast, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes without falling down the stairs at the same time. Dan was sat in the lounge on his laptop. He was only in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt, he hadn't bothered to straighten his hair yet so his hair was a mess of curls. Phil didn't say a word as he looked at Dan. He looked adorable in the mornings and Phil wished he could take the place of the laptop on Dan's lap and kiss him good morning. Instead Phil went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal, keeping his secret watching of Dan a happy secret, a picture he knew he would think about that night. Once he had made his cereal he went to join Dan in the lounge. Dan was on Twitter or something and he looked only slightly better than he had the day before. Phil knew it was because he was still thinking about the latest fight and Phil made a promise to himself that if he did ever get with Dan that he would never do anything to hurt him. Dan smiled when he saw Phil enter the room and Phil felt himself blush slightly as he moved towards the other end of the couch. For a few minutes they made small talk , Dan seemed to be happier than he had been when Phil saw him earlier. Phil knew that he had to do something to at least distract Dan for a few hours. So Phil took Dan's laptop away from him , putt ting it on the floor by Phil's side so that only he could reach it. There was a great deal of confusion on Dan's face and Phil smiled to himself as he thought about his plan. It took a few seconds and then once he was sure he turned towards Dan and said,

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we should do another collab video. It's pretty nice outside so I was thinking maybe one outside. We could do something at the park, make a change from the apartment. We haven't made a video together in a while and I know the internet has been waiting for one. We can go Starbucks afterwards if you want. What do you think?"

Phil watched Dan consider the offer, his face giving away little indication as to how he felt. Then Dan's face broke into a wide smile and Phil smiled back. Dan turned to his phone, tapped several on the screen then faced Phil and said,

"Sure, I've just checked my phone and I'm free today. I've missed making videos with you Phil, I wish I had more time. I'll go get ready and meet you in the kitchen in half an hour."

As Dan left the room, Phil smiled proudly to himself. He had gotten himself a day with Dan to himself and he intended to make the most of it. Phil jogged lightly up the stairs to his room and picked out his outfit for the day. He wasn't sure what kind of video they were going to do but he was glad it was with Dan more than anything else. He'd done a couple of collabs in the past few months but he hadn't enjoyed them nearly as much as the ones he did with Dan. Phil settled on a t-shirt and jeans, grabbed his bag and went down to the kitchen. Dan was waiting for him with the camera and Phil grabbed his phone from the counter, he had placed it next to the house keys in the hope it would help him to remember them. They left the apartment and headed towards the nearest tube station. After a few minutes they decided it would be best for them to go to Hyde Park to film the video. As Dan and Phil walked the streets , Phil noticed that Dan was wearing his black, worn out jeans, Phil had always liked them even if they looked like they looked they would fall apart. Phil couldn't help but think that was the way it ought to be, the two of them going through London together. As they arrived at the park, they what they were going to do as they went. They decided on some sort of tutorial of what to do at the park, making it as entertaining as possible. One shot was of them on a park bench where Dan pretended to be a stranger and Phil was trying to enjoy the park as Dan got closer. Dan's dramatic heavy breathing and creepy faces made it hard for Phil to stay in role and burst out laughing several times. When they watched it back, the two of them laughed so hard that they could barely breathe. Phil sat thinking to himself how easy it was when he was with Dan, they could just be themselves. When they could finally contain themselves, Dan went off to film something extra as Phil pretended to reply to a text. Phil watched Dan, seeing him smile a smile that could light up the whole town. Phil hadn't seen it in a while since Dan's girlfriend brought him down with her comments. When Dan came back over, Phil plucked up the courage to ask Dan how he was feeling about the night before. When Dan said he was fine, Phil wanted to shake his head, he knew Dan better than that and wondered what Dan was doing with a girl who made him feel so bad.

They finally finished filming by late afternoon and ended up at Starbucks, sitting next to each other as they watched some of the clips back. The editing they would do the next day which gave Phil more time with Dan for which he was so thankful. Soon it was time to go back to the apartment for dinner and they caught the tube home, giggling quietly as they talked about the day, earning them strange stares from the other passengers. When they got home they decided to go out for dinner rather than cook. Quickly they both changed their clothes and were back on the tube within half an hour. Phil had heard there was a new restaurant opening in Leicester Square and they decided to try it out. The two of them found themselves laughing through the meal as well and Phil was so glad he come up with the idea of going out for the day. Both of them decided to try the wine which made them tipsy very quickly. When they were done, they stumbled towards the tube station. Dan had drunk more than Phil and kept stumbling forward, tripping over several things. Phil tried to hold him up and at one point Dan fell straight to the floor. He looked so comical on the floor and Phil couldn't help but giggle and bent down to help him up. Phil reached down to help his friend up, try to get him sat up when Dan's expression changed. At first Phil thought Dan was going to be sick and leaned back slightly so he wouldn't get hit. But when Dan didn't start to throw up, Phil wondered what was wrong with him. Phil moved forward, opening his mouth to ask Dan if he was alright when Dan took hold of either side of Phil's face and kissed him. Flustered for a second, Phil didn't know what to do, no one had ever done that to him before. Then he started to realise what was going on and felt his body moved in response to Dan's. Regardless of the fact that they were both slightly drunk with one of them on the floor in public, they carried on kissing for several minutes. It was times like this Phil was sure that Dan belonged with him. That he was the one for Dan. Phil was the one Dan had once driven to in the middle of the night when he wanted to see him for even a few minutes. Phil was the one who could make Dan laugh when he was about to cry. Phil knew all of Dan's favourite songs and Dan had told Phil about his dreams for the future. I've been here all along, Phil thought as he looked in Dan's eyes, so why can't you see you belong with me?


	3. Speak Now

Phan Fic-

Based on "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift

Phil did not know he was dreaming. Everything had felt so right and real that he thought it was impossible that he was dreaming. He had never had the dream before so he thought it must be real. When he woke up he felt tears fall from his eyes as the realisation hit him that his dream had never happened. He sat up in bed and wiped his tears on his duvet. After a few minutes he managed to calm himself down, taking deep breaths to help his mind to start working. The dream had been so good, one of him and Dan. In the dream the two of them had just been walking through Hyde Park again, talking about the future as they went. They hadn't exactly done anything spectacular in the dream but it had just been enough for Phil, the two of them together. It had been a while since he had seen Dan, longer than Phil thought he could bear. No one really seemed to know why from the two of them were apart so often. Phil looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It was almost 10am. He had less than an hour to get there. He still wasn't sure if he should go or not but deep down he knew he should and rolled out of bed, trying to prepare himself for what he was going to do.

Phil quickly undressed, grabbing the clothes for the day as he went. He had the fastest shower he possibly could, scrubbing almost painfully at his hair and skin in his haste, determined to get there on time. Pulling on the trousers as fast as he could, he glanced into the mirror to make sure that the shirt was fastened properly. He could feel the time ticking away as he fastened his tie and pulled on the matching suit jacket for his suit pants. Taking one last look in the mirror to make sure his suit looked fine, Phil then rushed around the house to get the last few things he needed. Once he had everything he checked the time, it was 10:35am. He debated between calling a taxi or getting the tube and ended up calling the taxi, it would hopefully be quicker. Phil ran down the stairs, desperate to get there already as he waited for the taxi to arrive. Relief washed over him as the taxi pulled up outside the apartment. Hurriedly he climbed in and gave the address quickly to the driver. He checked his phone as he settled down into the back seat, going back and forth from different sites, seeing what was going on in the world. Phil was still debating over if he was making the right decision when he looked at his phone. The lock screen was a picture of him and Dan from the day in Hyde Park. That was about 2 years ago and Phil still couldn't forget the day. It had started so well and could have ended so well too. Though it hadn't ended in the way Phil had hoped, he planned to change it now as the taxi started to make its way through the packed streets of London. Between nervously looking at the time and glancing out of the window, Phil started to ponder his decision. He was sure about the fact he was going but they why he still wasn't. One of the reasons was acceptable: that he was going to be there for his friend even though he wasn't sure if he was wanted. The other he was less sure of and kept thinking about it. Was it the right thing? Was it even going to work?

Soon enough the taxi pulled up outside the church and he hurriedly paid the fare before rushing inside. Phil barely paid attention to the outside of the building, he wasn't exactly religious and he was more interested on what was going on inside. He had to sneak in as he wasn't exactly wanted by everyone there. Everyone was starting to sit down and Phil ended up having to hide in the curtains at the back of the church. It seemed that he was uninvited to the wedding by Dan's _lovely_ bride-to-be. He had always known though that she had never really liked him and knew he wouldn't be invited. Phil wondered to himself if she knew about Dan and Phil's kiss those 2 years ago as he observed the other guests. In the church pews he could see Dan's friends mixed in with her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. As they all waited for the ceremony to start, fond gestures were exchanged. Dan must have been off in one of the side rooms somewhere as Phil couldn't see him anywhere. The bride was in somewhere back in a room near Phil, he could hear her yelling at a bridesmaid. This event surely could not be what Dan thought it would be, thought Phil. None of it seemed to match what he thought his best friend would have from the vast amount of fancy flowers to the guests that he barely knew. Phil hoped that what he was doing was right and as the time moved on he felt slightly more confident that he had made the right choice. He lost himself in a day dream about his decision, oblvious about what was going on around him.

He was suddenly jarred out of his daydream as the organ started to play a song that sounded like a death march for Phil. The guests stood up for the entrance of the bride, wearing a gown that was shaped like a pastry. She floated down the aisle like a pageant queen. Phil only just noticed that Dan was now at the altar. It had been over a month since Phil had last seen him. Even though Dan appeared to be happy, Phil knew him better than that. Ever since that kiss, it everything had changed. Dan at first seemed to take an interest in Phil in a way he never had before and Phil fianlly thought that they had a chance of finally being together. Then Dan's girlfriend turned up a few weeks later and Dan seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened. Phil felt like his world was going to fall apart the night that Dan had told him he was engaged, his heart breaking as he watched Dan move out into the house he would be sharing with his girlfriend once they got married. As the bride got closer to the altar, Phil looked at his friend and part of him knew that Dan wished it was Phil walking up the aisle instead. Quietly he moved towards a seat at the back as the other guests sat down once the couple was at the altar. Phil felt himself slip back into his daydream, everything planned out in his head as the preacher started the service. It should work Phil thought, or rather he depserately hoped it would.

Phil was barely paying attention to what was being said at first. It wasn't until he heard the words he needed to hear that he finally paid attention. As the preacher read out the words that had been said over a thousand times, Phil looked at Dan once more. Dan's expression made Phil sure of what he was going to do, Phil saw the forced smiles, the doubt in Dan's eyes. Time was running out and then Phil heard what he had been waiting to hear the preacher say,

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

There was a silence in the room. It was Phil's last chance to sort it all out. To see if that kiss meant as much to Dan as it did to Phil, to see if there was anything for the two of them. He had to do something before Dan could say a single vow, he need Dan to hear him out. He had to say something before Dan could say "Yes" to marrying the wrong person. Phil stood up with shaking hands, all eyes on him. There were horrified looks from everyone in the room but Phil was only looking at Dan. Phil wasn't the sort of guy who should be barging in on a white veil occasion but Dan wasn't the sort of guy who should be marrying the wrong person. Looking at Dan's face he said with a slight smile on Phil's face,

"I do"

As he looked at Dan's face, ignoring the gasps of horror from the other guests, Phil watched Dan register what was going on. Dan's face changed from each possible emotion faster than Phil thought possible. Confusion, shock, a look of some desperate need before he settled on the face that made Phil breathe a slight sigh of relief. Dan smiled widely at Phil, moving away from his bride who was still in a state of shock and anger. As the guests continued to talk amongst themselves in shocked tones, Dan moved towards where Phil was stood. Dan and Phil stood opposite each other for the first time in a long time, smiling for a moment before Dan took hold of Phil's hand. Neither of them paid attention to the commotion behind them as they moved towards the doors. The two of them stood in the opening of the doorway, Dan turned to Phil and held both of Phil's hand before leaning in to kiss Phil. It lasted for only a few seconds but it was the best few Phil had had in a long time. Dan looked Phil in the eyes as he said,

" Let's runaway now before anyone tries to stop us, we'll go somewhere, anywhere you want. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux by the back door. Baby, I didn't my vows, I'm so glad you were around when they said "Speak Now"."


End file.
